jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The List of Random Ideas
Here is where you can put all of your ideas for future seasons of JayGT. Just note that anyone is free to use whatever is on here once it is on here. Check out this page for act ideas that have pages created, but are not locked onto any season yet. Look at the Britain's Got Talent, Australia's Got Talent, and Asia's Got Talent seasons pages on Wikipedia for more act ideas. This YouTube channel can also be browsed for ideas from foreign Got Talents. Also look up seasons pages on Wikipedia for any of the shows listed on the Acts on Other Shows page (like Fool Us, World of Dance, The Voice, Last Comic Standing, etc.) for more ideas. Ideas *Real Life Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin Impersonator Act *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbK9eybE35E& *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *P. Jay's Secret, Musica Artist *Mar Gabarre, Singer and Harpist *Nessie, The Loch Ness Monster *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *T-Bag, Pedophile *Sigh, Common JayGT Expression *8th Day, Jewish Band *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *''[[Trooper|'Trooper']]'', Rock Band *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57oU-xqiXek *Clint Eastwood, Singer *That "Ghost" in Meowkins' House, Ghost *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *David Hasselhoff, Actor/Singer *Lorelai Mosneguțu, Armless Singer/Pianist *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Waterflame, Musician *Bari S, Saxophonist *Daft Punk, Electronic Music Duo *Julian Smith, Sax Player *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Real 2 Real, Greatest Rapping Electronic Duo Ever *Sergey Stepanov, Vengeful Saxophonist *Richard Strauss, German Composer *Indiara Sfair, Harmonica Player *Genesis, Beatboxer *The Living Tombstone, Musical Artist *Chooka Parker, Pianist *E.S. Posthumus, Musical Group *Petr Spatina, Instrumentalist *Daveed Diggs, Rapper *KRS-One, Hip-Hop Rapper *The Roker, Magician *Eric Mead, Magician *Gus, Mentalist *An Ha Lim, Magician *Andrew Huang, Musician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *Luis de Matos, Magician *Mahdi Gilbert, Magician *Cristian Gog, Mentalist *Nuwan de Silva, Mathematician/Magician *Mathieu Bich, Magician *Ali Cook, Magician *Mark Basmayor, Contortionist Breakdancer *Michael Moral, Dancer *Luis Reis, Street Performer *Alex & Twitch, Dance Duo *B-Dash & Konkrete, Dancer *George Sampson, Breakdancer *BBoy Pocket, Breakdancer *I.aM.mE, Dance Crew *Dancefloor Destruction Crew, Breakdance Dance Crew *Die Mobilés, Shadow Dance Group *Freestyler Laguna, Dance Troupe *Tonya Harding, Figure Skater *Danny Way, Skateboarder *Jessie Graff, Acrobat *Hawkeye, Archer *Sportacus, Acrobat *Jerry Miculek, Gun Shooter *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Brad Williams, Stand-up Comedian *Tommy Cooper, Comedian *Mr. Beast, Rich Comedian *Bill Burr, Stand-up Comedian *Ben Price, Stand-up Comedian/Impressionist *Marty Putz, Comedian *Anthony Gatto, Juggler *Emile Carey, Juggler *Kris Kremo, Juggler *Fatmir Mura, Sand Artist *Chawki Diwani, Sand Artist *Corinne Sutter, Speed Artist *Koji the Illustrator, Artist *Stefano Pelingai, Billards Trick Performer *Lilach Chen, Finger Breakdancer *Alex, Person Who Hates Everything *Joseph Herscher, Rube Goldberg Machine Creator *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *How It Should Have Ended, Movie Parody Group *Shrek, Comedic Singer/Dancer/Rapper *Rocky Lockridge, Best Cryer Ever *Sipho Six, Football Freestyler *Jaxon Willard, Contemporary Dancer *Strauss Serpent, Contortionist Dancer *Tomer Dudai, Magician *The Living Tombstone, Musician Group *ProZD, Comedian *Simply Three, Musicians *W.D Zyro, Launchpad Player *ItsAliJ, Launchpad Player *SoNevable, Launchpad Player *Kaskobi, Launchpad Player *NoLaunchpad, Greatest Launchpad Player Ever *It's a small world, Calculator Musician *Arsen Sayadyan, Musician *Alison Sparrow, Violinist *The Prodigy, Musician *Memento, Movie that Jay loves *Erik Santos, Filipino singer *Travis Atreo, Singer *Jermaine Jackson, Singer *Corvus Corax, Medieval Band *Dewberry, Chef *Laurel and Hardy, Comedy Duo *ASMR Dog, Dog *Max, Parrot *Homer Simpson, Comedian *Boney M, Disco Group *Zainab, Stand-up Comedienne *Dionne Warwick, Singer *Mo Amer, Muslim Comedian *Mary Poppins, Singing Nanny *Erica Sigurdson, Stand-up Comedienne *Etta James, Singer *Anastasia Synn, Horror Magician *Madonna, Singer *KISS, Rock Band *Lee Greenwood, Patriot *C2C, Electronic Music Group *The Korgis, Another 80s Band *Mark Wahlberg, Rapper *Dr. Phil, Savage Doctor *Blac Rabbit, Beatles Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-wPBTqn7ac *Roy Payamal, Novelty Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFMxw-Ni6xM *Toms Mucenieks, Multimedia Pianist *Bottle Boys, Bottle Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkbZlautuUc *Jimmy Tamley, Ventriloquist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjJjQHCtav0 *Marc Metral & Wendy, Ventriloquist Dog Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv_tnsENJc0 *Smile.dk, Bubblegum Pop Duo *Singing Souls, Bad Singing Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNuvwzwemrA *Alvin & The Chipmunks, Chipmunk Singers *Boba Fett, Bounty Hunter *Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter *Jabba the Hut, Hut *Megalodon, Shark *Tom and Jerry, Cat and Mouse Slapstick Comedy Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiHulAQmdqI *FBC Seniors Choir, Rap Choir *Azerrz, Video Gamer and Impressionist *Disney Land, Amusement Park *Mormon Tabernacle Choir, Melodious Mormons *Blondie, Rock Band *Rucka Rucka, Parody Musicians *Friends, Comedy Group *Magic of Rahat, Prankster Magician *Kidz Bop, Kid Cover Band *Hawk, Inspirational Teen *The Fight Is Only Over When You Say It Is, Inspirational Quote *Cedar Point, Amusement Park *Journey, 80's Band *Abbott & Costello, Comic Duo *Aries Spears, Comedian and Impressionist *Marcin Poloniewicz, Magician *Fleetwood Mac, Band *Lorraine Bowen, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51JSTXhfx3c *Dody Suryadi, Animal Trainer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRT8JTfG8Cg *David Strassman, Ventriloquist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uuggnRUMGc *Schroeder, Pianist *Annie Lennox, Singer *Rollabatics, Roller-Skating Duo *Benjamin Clementine, Singer/Pianist *Angels Inc., Illusionist Group *Graeme Mathews, Comedy Magician *Jay Rawlings, World Record Attempter *Austin Jones, Pedophile *Matt Stirling, Magician *Bernie Sanders, Presidential Candidate *Borat, Comedy Journalist *The Priests, Opera Trio *The Beach Boys, Band *Break of Reality, Cello Band *LT United, Winners of JayGT *Dave Brubeck, Jazz Musician *Kermit the Frog, Singing Muppet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS3Lkc6Gzlk *Kevin Sadrak, Contortionist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr1BTF3FLmg *Dulce & Benito, Quick Change Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYMc6AE1_k *Butterbean, Boxer *Taylor Davis, Violinist *David Garrett, Multimedia Violin Jesus *Gamarjobat, Comedy Duo *Mola Ram, High Priest *Waldo, Political Comedian *Rey Valera, Filipino Singer *Kay Orensanya, Human Saxophone *Leo The Lobster, "Motivational" Lobster *National Aerobic Championship, Fitness Dancers *Indian Tech Support, Scammer Group *David & Michael, Pig Fucking Duo *The White Stripes, Rock Band *Duwap Kaine, Rapper *Caillou, Toddler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waPYRwIp-FA *Brad Paisley, Country Singer *So Unikid, Dance Group *Cyanide & Happiness, Comic *AIVA, Artificial Intelligence Music Act *GlassDuo, Glass Players *Avery and Sylvia, World Record Quick Change Duo *The HU, Mongolian Metal Band *Akira Yamaoka, Music Composer *Jarred Fell, Comedy Magician *Cremaine Booker, Cellist *Joe Jenkins, Instrumentalist *Air Sex Mafia, Air Sex Performers *Kronos Quartet, Classical Quartet *AudioFeels, Vocal Group *Sean Spicer, Trump Administration Dancer *Mitch Tambo, Aboriginal Singer/Musician *Visual Audio Sensory Theater, Band *Shirley Bassey, Singer *Malinda Herman, Singer/Guitarist *Bill Cosby, Rapist *Rafe Pearlman, Singer *Morals Я Us, Moralist Group *Allah, Akbar *Fritz, Rapping Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxHNztg0X3s *The Everly Brothers, Singing Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_fkzaAEbQg *Santo & Johnny, Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rwfqsjimRM *Nancy Sinatra, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbyAZQ45uww *Genesis, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpmiZ7zsHXY *Cards, Rager *David Roth, Magician *Mendeleyev, Singer *Team iAutopsy, Autopsy Performers *Leah Jenea, Singer *Katie Kadan, Singer *Zhavia, Singer *Makenzie Thomas, Singer *Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow, Turkmen President *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, Singers *Vladimir Georgievsky, Comedy Trampolinist *Power Rangers, Fighting Group *Will Sasso, Arnold Schwarzenegger Impersonator *Skycorp Home Video, 80's Satirical Video Group *The Pointer Sisters, Vocal Trio *Martin Bashir, Singer *Acrobatrix, Comedic Hand Balancers *Alexandr Misko, Guitarist *Anthony Gatto, Juggler *Barcode Company, Russian Bar Trio *Catwall Acrobats, Acrobatic Group *DRUM TAO, Percussion Group *Freestyler Laguna, Dance Group *Gerry Phillipsl Hand-Fart Musician *Häkan Berg, Singing Magician *Kaede, Instrumental Band *Kareem Thazhekode, Eyebrow Contortionist *LaVance Colley, Singer *Lewberger, Comedic Singing Trio *Marco Tempest, Digital Magician *Martti Peltonen, Crossbow Stunt Performer *Mary Ray, Dog Act *Matteo Lane, Stand-up Comedian *Medhat Mamdouh, Beatboxer/Recorder Player *Meryle Trouble, Burlesque Dancer *Neil Hilborn, Spoken Word Poet *Oxygen, Contemporary Dance Group *Rainer Hersch Orchestra, Comedic Orchestra *Raymond Crowe, Entertainer *Savannah Miller, Baton Twirler *Scary Pockets, Funk Band *SEEM SO FAR, Dance Group *Sienna Osbourne, Dancer *TheFREAKS, Acrobatric Dance Group *The Heima, Dance Group *The Kiriku Brothers, Acrobatic Group *The Rescues, Band *Thomas Benjamin, Comedic Singer *Uché, Singer *Umit Bali, Stand-Up Comedian *VoicePlay, A Capella Group *Young & Strange, Comedy Illusionist Duo *Yumi Nagashima, Stand-Up Comedienne *Larry Verne, Worst Singer Ever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXuPJNXjlRM *Jimmy Carr, Stand-up Comedian *Mariah Carey, Singer *Tom BetGeorge, House Lights Performer *Magnus Carlsen, Chess Grandmaster *Scott Wozniak, Comedian *Sex, Dancer *Anna DeGuzman, Cardist and Magician *Nemo, Fish *Nemo, Marble *Chicago Symphony Orchestra, Classical Orchestra *Anthony Martinez (Formely known as Meowkins) Irish Step Dancing Comedian act *Bananas in Pyjamas, Banana Duo *The Popsicle Twins, Novelty Act *Clippy, Paperclip *Bill Maplewood, Pedophile *Mc Notn, Beatboxer *Ludwig van Beethoven, Composer *Ricardo Walker's Crew, Dance Group *Raffi, Novelty Singer *Martina Big, Black Woman *Omeleto, Short Film Act TWB Options Act options from JayGT: The World's Best, who are allowed to be invited back to an official fantasy season, if they haven't been on Ninefold or Tension already. *TNT Boys, Vocal Trio *Enkh-Erdene, Asian Country Singer *Manami Ito, Violinist *Iya Traoré, Soccer Freestyler *Sister Cristina Scuccia, Singing Nun *Duo Suining, Balancing Duo *Lydian Nadhaswaram, Indian Pianist *Krystyna Lennon & Princess the HypnoDog, Dog Hypnotist *Kai & Alexandra, Upside-Down Performers *Jade Kindar-Martin, Highwire Walker *Daneliya Tuleshova, Singer *Nina Conti, Ventriloquist *Duo Nigretai, Aerialist Duo *Liliac Band, Rock Band *Los Vivancos, Dance Group *Vonnie Lopez & The High Praise Choir, Singer and Choir "The Champions" Acts Not Used Yet *Moonlight Brothers, Dance Duo *DDF Crew, Jump Rope Dance Crew *DJ Arch JNR, DJ *Alexa Lauenburger, Dog Trainer *Antonio Sorgentone, Singer and Pianist *Bad Salsa, Indian Salsa Dancers *Bars and Melody, Music Duo *Bonnie Anderson, Singer *Colin Thackery, War Veteran Singer *Connie Talbot, Singer *George Sampson, Breakdancer *Mayyas, Dance Group *MerseyGirls, Contemporary Dance Group *Richard & Adam, Opera Duo *The Fire, Dance Group *Emil Rengle, Dancer *JJ Pantano, Stand-up Comedian *Strauss Serpent, Contortionist Dancer *Angelina Jordan, Singer *Dania Diaz, Magician *Eddie Williams, Singing Strongman *Marcelito Pomoy, Singer Foxy Grandpa New Acts *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Ben L'Oncle Soul, Singer *Chris Mann, Classical Singer *Drennon Davis, Novelty Comedian *Emmy Blotnick, Stand-Up Comedienne *MozART Group, Comedic String Quartet *Sinfonia Pop, Orchestra and Singer Category:Extra Pages Category:Navigation Pages